<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tłusty czwartek by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822669">Tłusty czwartek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballads, Gen, Humor, Swearing, Traditions, tłusty czwartek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier chce pączusia na tłusty czwartek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom a sprawa polska</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tłusty czwartek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Po writer blocku napisałam to w pięć minut z okazji tłustego czwartku bo Wiedźmin i Polska, tak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Geralt, daj pączka-zawołał Jaskier uradowany i pełen energii.<br/>
-Jaskier nie mam żadnego, <em>kurwa</em>, pączka.-odkrzyknął nie przerywając rozpalania ogniska- <em>Hmmm</em>.-stęknął po chwili.<br/>
-Zlituj się! Mamy tłusty czwartek.-stękał chociaż siedział wygodnie patrząc jak Geralt rozstawia obóz.<br/>
-Nie jadłem nic od <em>trzech</em> dni, dlaczego miałbym mieć pączka.<br/>
-No nie wiem niech ta wiedźma wyczaruje. Jennifer czy jak jej tam.-na wspomnienie o niej założył ręce i spiął usta i brwi.<br/>
-Yen nie chce mnie znać.<br/>
-Jakbyś dał jej pączka, pewnie byłoby <em>inaczej</em>.<br/>
Jaskier wziął w dłonie lutnię i pobrzdąkiwał w nagłym ataku weny.<br/>
„Geralt pączków mi nie dał,<br/>
Za drzewem wżerał sam,<br/>
A ja biedny siedzę,<br/>
Głodem trudzę się,<br/>
Przymieram na pewno,<br/>
Nic cham nie da mi...”<br/>
Geralt skierował groźne spojrzenie na grającego Jaskra, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie w tafli wody. Pod nosem miał biały proszek, który kokainą na pewno nie był...<br/>
-<em>Kurwa</em>.-przeklął soczyście.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>U kogo jeszcze w szkole myśleli że to „dżenifer” i „kiri” jak wiedźmin był lekturką? XD<br/>Piosenkę pisałam w rytm grosza daj wiedźminowi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>